


My Life

by TsundereLizard



Series: Fated Pairs [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Revelations, Warning: Cruelty, finale, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: The finale





	1. Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit!!!! I wasn't expecting to finish early and probably the first work with series that I finished (one shots are exceptions) here in AO3 oOo.
> 
> Also randoms names are randoms XD  
> Also two chapters because I was hyped in writing the next installments.

After the funeral of Mila, the one who took it hard is her mother, Viktor and Yuuri for as they cared for her. For her honor, after retrieving the body of Michele’s sister, they were buried beside each other. Though the aftermath of it is what you would call lifeless as if they are only ghosts living in there.

The Madame however, Viktor’s mother actually accused Yuuri for killing Mila, saying he forced her to drink it. Though as hysterical she was and was not in the right mind and with Yuuri’s valid alibis, that neither even her husband nor the investigators believed her.

Now what Yuuri waits is the last ticking of the bomb.

Now he got the Madame’s eye on him, he has to be careful not to reveal he was pregnant, of Viktor’s nonetheless. Or she’ll have his head… or his family’s head.

Now the lifeless mansion became tension.

During his duties especially when involving the woman, he would always switch to other servants. Luckily they understood. After all they knew the woman was never fond of him.

-=-=-

Now the bomb has finally exploded.

He has been feeling consecutive contractions. He ignored them by saying it was just the child inside him with their usual actions, though it has been going for a while. He remembered her sister telling him what happens when giving birth since she was a witness when their mother was giving birth to him. Then he felt wetness between his legs.

His mother that was near him sees it finally clicks into her what was happening and began calling for help.

Toshiya rushes in and help carried him to their sleeping quarters.

Now they were hearing were the screams of Yuuri in labor.

Hiroko hands his child, being a newborn, his hair was light, cannot be distinguished if it was brown or black, his eyes still closed and the color cannot be told. As she hands the child to him, she had sadness etched on her face.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” she looked hurt and he felt guilty, “I’m sorry… I don’t want to cause trouble,” he says, “But you know we’ll help you all the way right?”

“I know… I’m really sorry…”

“And you gaining weight all of a sudden actually worried me…”

“I’m sorry…”

“I know there’s more to “I don’t want to cause trouble”… Please tell us dear,” her eyes were begging, to tell the truth, no more lies and Yuuri gave in.

“…y… ge…t… k….ll…d” he mumbles, tears threatening to fall. His body and voice were shaking so much, she couldn’t make out the words, “Honey?” she urged, “M….m…s…..s….sh…l….k…l…a…l…f…y…u.”

“Dear… please calm down… take your time…”

“You’ll get… killed….” He repeats, “Mad…me… says…. She’ll… kill…all of… you…”

“…if I don’t…. break everything off…. W-with…. Viktor, she’ll… kill all… of you… like… she did… with… Master’s… first... lover,” he finally let it all out, breath hitching.

She was about to say something when a door burst out, the maids in tow, trying to stop her.

“YOU BASTARD!!! IT’S VIKTOR’S ISN’T IT?! I TOLD TO KEEP AWAY FROM HIM!!! YOU WHORE!!! GOLD DIGGER!!!” she quickly stomps her way, too quick for even Hiroko to react when she pulled Yuuri’s hair and dragged him, the baby cradled protectively in his arms.

“LAY OFF YOUR HANDS ON HIM!!!” Hiroko tries to pry her hands off Yuuri’s hair.

One maid ran to tell the others. Toshiya finally got into the scene, helped his wife to get the woman off of Yuuri. When Yuuri was released he finally huffs and due to the commotion, the baby let out a wail.

“No, no, no…. please,” he tries to hush him, his instincts tells him to care and protect his child.

“YOU BASTARD!!! WHAT DID I TOLD YOU?! IS YOUR SKULL TOO THICK FOR YOU TO EVEN UNDERSTAND THAT?! OR MAYBE YOU REALLY DID KILL MILA TO HAVE VIKTOR?! DIDN’T YOU?! DIDN’T YOU?!!”

Viktor and his father finally arrived at the scene but before one could talk—

“I WILL KILL YOU!!! LIKE I DID WITH VIKTOR’S MOTHER!!! SHE WAS SUCH A SLUT! TAKING WHAT WAS MINE. JUST BECAUSE I WAS INFERTILE, NOBODY LOVED ME. EVEN ALEXANDER WON’T EVEN LOOK AT ME!!!”

Viktor’s father, who was also called Alexander, finally spoke, “What did you do to Anastasiya?”

“Alex!” she gasped.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ANASTASIYA?!” he roared and instead of feeling scared, she felt provoked.

“WHAT I DID TO HER?! SIMPLE, GETTING RID OF THE PEST!”


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE!!!!!

“Hey, Alex, do you want to meet the Prima?” Alex’ friend asked.

They met at the place where ballerinas perform, it was a magical night for at least the both of them.

In the past, Alexander Nikiforov was like Viktor, a dork, childlike in the inside and a very romantic person and not the present him.

His good traits were even brought out by none other but Anastasiya who only cares for his wellbeing. Despite being an alpha, he fell in love with a beta and all those stereotypes called fated pair being only the alpha and omega just vanishes.

“I believe you are the other half of my soul,” he sweetly says and a chuckle in response, “so it means I haven’t living my life to the fullest?” she jests, “Well at least for me, I wasn’t… I always feel something missing in me then you came and filled that missing piece.”

“I want to marry you so badly…” he says, “Do it… I’m also sure you are the one for me,” she replied, “But I need to break my engagement to Dominika…”

“I know love… but you’ll do it won’t you? I don’t want to become a third party,” she says, “I won’t let you become one… even if I went against the world, I will pursue us together.”

There was a party in his fiancée’s mansion.

And when the morning comes, he felt groggy and sees himself naked together in bed with Dominika.

-=-=-

He quickly rushes to her side, telling what happened, hoping he’ll get forgiven. It was even unlike of the alpha to even cry and kneel on his knees.

“I believe you,” she finally says, “Dominika was never fond of our relationship and she’ll want to destroy us as much as possible… I won’t let her,” and with a smile, Alexander fell in her arms.

They made love that night.

-=-=-                                                                                                             

Dominika could be a stalker and persistent if she wanted to be. She hired a private investigator to follow Anastasiya and now she received news that she went to the doctors. The investigation pursues and she finally learned Anastasiya was pregnant.

When she was walking to her home, she was grabbed and put into sleep.

Nine months later, Dominika was seen holding a baby, claiming it was hers. It also helped that most of the child’s feature resembled the father.

Few weeks later, they saw Anastasiya’s body hanged on the tree that grew in the garden of the Nikiforov mansion with a letter with her handwriting saying:

_I never forgave you_

Which Dominika manipulated.

Alexander was never the same man again.

He lost himself, felt devastated and finally believe in the stereotype, fated pairs only consist of alpha and omega. He drowns his sorrows in gambling, alcohol and women.

Then he met Yulia, a sweet omega who had the same sweetness and features that Anastasiya had. She reminded of her, those smiles, that blonde hair and blue eyes, and used her to wallow his undying longing.

Yuri was born.

To avoid any scandals and conflict, they were kept hidden.

When Nikolai sends a letter when Yulia died of sickness, and at four years old, he took Yuri to his mansion.

Dominika wasn’t pleased and went hysterical again and often abused Yuri behind closed doors, he was saved when Viktor found out.

After knowing Viktor and Yuuri’s relationship, she was reminded of what Alexander and Anastasiya had.

And so, she heard about Viktor and Yuuri’s plan of eloping if he turned out to be a beta or an alpha.

She won’t allow it and threatened Yuuri the next morning.

-=-=-

“You are not my mother?” Viktor says, hurt in his eyes. Everything was in turmoil. He found out the truth about himself, threat to Yuuri and him having a child.

“You always disgust me! Every time I look into your eyes, I’m always reminded of her pitiful look every time she looks at me!” she spats, “You even thought I did love you? I only used you as my cover, to keep Alexander shackled to me, to keep my status and my reputation. I thought I finally save this family when I marry you off to Mila and she died… and what other news I get? That she also fell in love with another one? And an omega of all people!”

“You monster!”

“Don’t you dare call me a monster! This love you always call, that just a pathetic emotion! What importance it has in this society? You need status, reputation and power to survive this cruel world. And being an infertile omega I was, I was deemed useless so I need to do anything with my power to stay at the top! If love could truly save, why wasn’t I? Because that love is fake! It never existed!”

“It does!” Yuuri cut in, “I thought it was hopeless for me but then this miracle happened!”

“That is a product of you by being a whore and a bastard!”

“SHUT IT!” Alexander growled.

“YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!” His pheromones were so strong that it made everyone, even the betas shiver and unable to move. The newborn finally getting affected finally let out a louder wail. Viktor was snapped in his own fear and rushed to Yuuri’s side and tries to shield them to potential dangers.

-=-=-

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!” Dominika was dragged by the nurses to bring her to the asylum and the last thing she saw was the cold glare of her soon-to-be-ex-husband.

-=-=-

 “Is this alright? Living in a simple life, no maids, no chef to do things for you and engaging to hard labor?” Yuuri asked as he spread out the bed sheet on the hanger, their child running off the field, playing with their poodle that they saved from the slums, “This is the life I chose… A life with you…”

Five years after the revelation, Nikiforov went into ruins. His father could no longer function like a human as he finally entered fading and with the shame his wife brought, even their business went bankrupt and losing their clients. Yuri was reunited with his grandfather and brought them tears of joy as they hugged together.

“Thank you Viktor… for loving me…”

“Me too…”

 

**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to explain for a bit... Yuuri never left the mansion because he'll cause suspicion especially he was threatened by Viktor's mother. While she wants him to keep away from Viktor, she also wants him on her sight to see if he would tell about the threat, if he left, she might do something he won't like.
> 
> Ask if there's something confuse you.  
> Comments are always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading until the end.


End file.
